


Cameos

by Ashling



Category: Always Be My Maybe (2019)
Genre: Also by the way @fanfic writers make Gaysian a canonical tag 2k19 i'm dead serious, Bisexual Marcus Kim, Drabble Sequence, Everyone Has Made The Mistake Of Falling For Keanu Reeves, F/M, Gaysian, M/M, big mistake cause if you watched the movie you'd know he's a horrible dick!, eight is a lucky number, jk in this house we stan Keanu, no spoilers but I put in a real healthy serving of some of my favorite Asians thus the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: Marcus Kim attends the 2020 Kore Asians in Media Gala as a caterer's assistant.It's a night to remember.





	1. R— A—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> @gloss: you want Marcus content, you get Marcus content. enjoy!

Formalwear forgotten, glaring at Keanu from across the ballroom, Marcus rapped, “I’m tellin’ you for real, I punched Neo.”

“Did you really?” said a friendly voice in a thick London accent.

“AH!”

It was Riz Ahmed, the sexy British actor-rapper. “Did I startle you? Sorry.”

Marcus didn’t know how to cope.

“Have a kimchi orb?” he said weakly, lifting his tray up a couple inches.

Riz stuck one in his mouth. “Did you?” he said, through a full mouth, unfazed by the explosion of spiciness.

Well, Marcus couldn’t lie. “Yeah?”

Inexplicably, Riz seemed pleased by that. “Good for you, man.”


	2. R— C—

A petite woman in blue sidled up. “Hey.”

“Hi?” Marcus said, holding his tray (now laden with tiny japchae nests) defensively.

“I’m Rachel. Do you have weed? I figured if anyone here did, it’d be the guy who punched Keanu Reeves.”

All Marcus could think was, _how did that spread so fast?_

“It’s for my girlfriend.” Rachel gestured vaguely at the back of the hotel. “She gets crazy anxious at parties. So, do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank God,” Rachel sighed, and then added: “Bring the tray. We’re gonna need it when the munchies hit.”

We?

Marcus did as he was told.


	3. M— K—

Mindy Kaling strolled into the hotel garden and headed straight for Marcus. He’d already had his second bisexual panic when he met Astrid Leong, so he met Mindy’s cheerful, “Hey,” with a casual, “Hey.”

She took the blunt, tilted her head, and looked long and hard at him.

“Sorry,” she said, “I can’t think of the name of your show.”

“Oh, I’m not—I’m a waiter. A caterer. Whichever.”

“You sure?”

“Very.”

“Huh.” She considered that for a moment. “You have the right looks to lead a sitcom, you know that?”

“Thank you, I think?”

“Like an Asian John Krasinski.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	4. S— Y—

Forget education. Weed was the great equalizer. Only when high could Marcus talk with someone like Steven Yeun about the terrors of unemployment.

“Honestly, I thought I was a goner. But Kitty, my niece, hooked me up with this catering gig.”

“Gotta love nepotism.”

“It’s the American way.”

“I thought you two looked alike.”

“Oh, you know. We’re all related one way or another. I mean, if we go a few generations back, you and I are probably related.”

Steven smiled, slow and sure. “I hope not.”

Marcus didn’t know what to make of that. But he was definitely tingling.


	5. K— S—

Marcus looked up from his conversation with Steven to see Rachel greeting Kirsten Stevens, the editor of Rolling Stone magazine. Kirsten looked as murderous as she was gorgeous.

Rachel passed her a flask. “Are you avoiding K—”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Kirsten hissed, snatching the flask.

_She’s sensitive,_ Mindy mouthed behind Kirsten’s back.

“That’s all right,” said Astrid peaceably. “We’re all avoiding him.”

“I’m not avoiding him!”

Marcus had a realization. “Wait, are you all…”

“Yeah,” Steven muttered, a little shamefacedly. “Wait. I thought you...?”

“No. Not an ex. Though he did date my ex.”

“That counts.”


	6. H— K—

Hayley Kiyoko frowned at Marcus. “Of course I’ve never dated him. I’m a lesbian. I’m here for the weed.”

“Oh, my bad.”

“No worries, dude.” Hayley took a swig from Rachel’s flask, surveying the assembled group. “It’s kinda Scott Pilgrim, actually.”

Marcus’s niece, Kitty, appeared as if from nowhere.

“I was thinking the Iliad,” she said, “but yeah.”

Hayley cocked an eyebrow. “You a nerd?”

“I could be.”

So Marcus’s teenage niece, who had peed on him more than once in her infancy, was better at flirting than he was. That was fine, he thought resignedly. It was all fine.


	7. K— R—

“So this is where the party went!” Keanu clapped. “Rachel, Astrid, Mindy, Steven...Marcus!”

“I wrote a song about you,” Marcus said. Then he prayed for the earth to swallow him up.

“Oh!” Keanu laughed. “I heard that. _Love_ being a part of your creative process, man! Word of advice, though?” He produced three blunts and lit them all. Everyone waited. “...I think the reason that your music never succeeded is because you never really, really _got_ the truth. You took a little too much artistic license, right?” He chuckled. “I mean, you punching me? Who’s gonna believe that?”

“Well—”


	8. K— S— C—

“Why is it that when you punch Keanu, you’re a hero, but when I punch Keanu, we get fired?” Kitty shook her head. “It’s sexist.”

“I was gonna punch him!” Marcus protested.

Kitty grinned. “Yeah, but you’re old and slow. I win.”  
  
Marcus harrumphed.

“Come here, you grumpy little weed Cinderella.” Kitty dug deep into her pocket and produced a little slip of paper. “Someone left you a note. Didn’t even include their number. Very old-school.” She passed it to Marcus.

_7pm tomorrow, Judy’s Way?_

“Who is it?” said Kitty.

“I’m not sure,” said Marcus. “But they have good taste.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, gloss, for requesting Always Be My Maybe! I needed the excuse.
> 
> In the star-studded manner of Always Be My Maybe, I thought I'd throw in a bunch of good-looking Asian stars & Asian romcom-related characters.
> 
> 1\. Riz Ahmed is known for playing Bodhi Rook in Rogue One, playing Carlton Drake in Venom, political/cultural activism in Britain, and a rap career as Riz MC. Underrated project: Four Lions. Next project: creating & starring in BBC show Englistan, starring in Netflix adaptation of Hamlet.
> 
> 2\. Rachel Chu is the main character of Crazy Rich Asians, a fabulous romcom and first all-Asian disapora Hollywood blockbuster in like 20+ years. Her girlfriend is Astrid Leong, also from CRA. Rachel is played by Constance Wu, whose next project is Hustlers, a heist movie about a group of strippers conning their way into massive amounts of money.
> 
> 3\. Mindy Kaling is a multi-talented comedy creator, known for playing Kelly Kapoor on the Office, for which she also wrote episodes. (Marcus Kim is played by Randall Park, who had [a memorable cameo on The Office](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8H_103VGrw) playing a fake replacement of John Krasinski's character Jim.) Underrated project: the later seasons of her romcom TV show The Mindy Project, which had more experimental episodes, like one where she woke up in the dream life she thought she wanted and found out it kind of sucked, or the one where she woke up in the body of her colleague Peter. Next project: creating a TV show version of Four Weddings and a Funeral.
> 
> 4\. Steven Yeun is known for playing Glenn Rhee on the Walking Dead. Underrated project: Sorry To Bother You, an indescribably hilarious and horrifying movie set in a version of San Francisco, part sci-fi and part satire. Next project: unknown, but I'm not worried about it, he'll find something good. (Technically Steven is not romcom related, but with a face like that, he should be.)
> 
> 5\. Kirsten Stevens is one of the characters of Netflix's romcom Set It Up, quite possibly one of the only romcoms out there that feels appropriate to the actual life of millennials. Kirsten is played by Lucy Liu, most famous for several iconic action movie roles and playing Joan Watson on the Sherlock Holmes TV series Elementary for several years. She just got her Hollywood Star of Fame recently, she had a successful anonymous side career as a painter for several years, she's directed good television including the first episode of Luke Cage season 2, and I would die on a battlefield for her. Underrated project: Watching the Detectives, a movie with such a bad script that you're better off watching it with the sound turned off, which nonetheless has the vision to cast Lucy Liu and Cillian Murphy as romantic opposites, leaving me to forever wonder what might happen if someone with actual talent had written it. Next project: as Elementary wraps up its final season, the next step is unknown.
> 
> 6\. Hayley Kiyoko, also known as Lesbian Jesus, is known for being one of the first pop singers to openly sing about liking girls and still have her career take off. Known for also directing her own music videos, wherein she kisses all number of extremely cute girls. She's living her best life. Underrated project: probably one of the indie lesbian movies she's been in? but sadly I haven't seen em yet. Next project: More music videos, one can only hope.
> 
> 7\. There's nothing I can say about the iconic Keanu Reeves that hasn't already been said.
> 
> 8\. Kitty Song-Covey, who I made Marcus's niece, is the bright, nosy, and confident little sister of Lara Jean Song-Covey, protagonist of To All the Boys I've Loved Before, possibly the greatest Netflix romcom ever made. Kitty Song-Covey's actress is Anna Cathcart, who is too tiny to yet have an underrated project or future project that I know of. Bless.
> 
> My only regret is not getting Hasan Minhaj in there. I think he and Marcus could be really cute. I don't regret making the author's note nearly as long as the work itself because life is meant to be fun!


End file.
